Endoscopic ports (e.g., laparoscopic ports) are medical devices through which surgical instruments can be inserted into a surgical cavity (e.g., the abdominal cavity) of a patient during endoscopic surgical procedures (e.g., laparoscopic surgical procedures). To insert an endoscopic port into a surgical cavity of a patient, an obturator is typically positioned within the endoscopic port such that a sharp piercing tip of the obturator extends beyond the distal end of the endoscopic port, and then the endoscopic port and the obturator (often referred to in combination as a trocar) are pushed through the wall of the surgical cavity until the sharp tip of the obturator and the distal end of the of the endoscopic port are positioned within the surgical cavity. The sharp tip of the obturator serves to puncture the wall and facilitate the passage of the endoscopic port through the wall. Typically, after insertion of the endoscopic port and obturator through the wall, the obturator is removed by the surgeon, leaving the endoscopic port protruding through the wall into the surgical cavity. Cameras and other surgical instruments can then be inserted through the endoscopic port to view internal organs and to perform surgical procedures within the cavity. In many cases, after completing the surgical procedure, a suture is used to repair the puncture wound created in the tissue of the patient by the endoscopic port and the obturator.